


forever, twice over

by boxysmiles



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Polyamory, just very soft ft Donghyuck panicking a little at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxysmiles/pseuds/boxysmiles
Summary: Ever since Mark suggested the idea of it with an off-hand comment, Donghyuck has been making a plan to propose to both of his boyfriends.Except it's already hard enough to propose to one person, let alonetwo.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 131
Collections: Challenge #5 — I heard a secret..





	forever, twice over

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much to the mods for yet another super fun round !! ily guys <3

"You're overthinking this."

Donghyuck looks up from his phone, glaring at Doyoung.

"Yeah, well, I now think you're dead to me," Donghyuck declares in retaliation. Doyoung sighs and shakes his head, but does not take back his words.

Donghyuck grumbles, sticking his tongue out at Doyoung before placing his phone down on the table. It's clear Doyoung has had enough of him reading aloud from his Notes app, where he has been slowly piling up his concerns over the past couple of months.

In an attempt to placate Donghyuck, Doyoung slides his bowl of hot chips towards him in offering. They're decent — enough for Donghyuck to immediately forgive Doyoung for his words, though he would have done so anyway within the next minute.

They're at a western-themed burger joint, which is Doyoung's choice for their lunch. It's just a casual meet-up, their usual monthly hang out with each other, though this meeting is certainly different to all their previous ones.

Doyoung, one of Donghyuck's closest friends and usually one of his best advisors, has _betrayed_ him.

"How could you say I'm overthinking?" Donghyuck bemoans, taking another chip despite the fact Doyoung is attempting to pull them closer to himself again. He viciously bites half of it, then points it at Doyoung accusingly.

"There's a lot to stress about. Like where to do it. _How_ to do it. Fuck, I need to make sure they're standing close enough together so that when I do drop to my knee, it doesn't just look like I'm only proposing to _one_ of my boyfriends."

"Okay, but-"

"And like, how long do I need to be on my knee? Who takes the ring first? Who do I place it on first? I can try and do it at the same time, but then I feel like I'll drop one. And being on my knee is _awkward,_ like I have to look up to them to talk."

"Dropping to your knee is an old concept anyway, you don't actually _have_ to do that."

"So what, I just awkwardly stand and open a box? I bet you neither of them would even know I'm proposing."

"I'm sure they would, Donghyuck-ah."

"And what if one of them _rejects_ me? What if they both do? I don't know which one is more awful to think about."

Doyoung runs a hand through his hair, looking around for a moment like he's gathering the patience to return to the conversation. Donghyuck huffs, folding his arms and pressing his weight back into the chair.

"You've all talked about this, haven't you? You've talked about getting married before, right?" Doyoung questions, steadfastly ignoring Donghyuck's growing list of worries.

"Of course, I wouldn't just propose to both of them if we hadn't. _"_

Doyoung cuts in before Donghyuck can continue, working himself up again. "Exactly. You've all talked about it before, you've all agreed you want to get married, and you've all confirmed you'd say yes to each other, right?"

"Well, yeah. But I'm going to be proposing so much sooner than we all initially planned for, and Mark _likes_ having plans and everything laid out. He might just reject me because he'd rather wait to be engaged or something."

Doyoung tilts his head in consideration. He presents his next question like a challenge. "Then why don't you wait?"

Donghyuck groans, folding his arms on the table and letting his head fall onto them. "Because I want to be _married,_ Doyoung-hyung. I want them to be my husbands. I want to be _their_ husband. I don't think I can wait for another three years like we planned."

"Well, okay, one step backwards first. You have to be engaged before you're married. Your engagement period can be as long as you all want anyway, and weddings take time to plan — if you want a big one, that is."

Donghyuck sighs, because he knows he _is_ overthinking the whole thing. He knows Doyoung is objectively right, that Donghyuck is thinking too far ahead.

"I've just never seen you this worked up over something," Doyoung contemplates, finishing off the last of his chips. "And honestly, I don't think you need to be this worried about it all. You could propose in the _bathroom,_ and you'd probably still get one of them to cry."

"Why would I propose in the _bathroom,_ hyung? They'd cry in disappointment," Donghyuck replies, aghast by the thought of it.

"You all love each other so much, I don't think it would matter at all where," Doyoung answers. "Donghyuck-ah, seriously. Those boys would go to hell and back for you without a single complaint. I promise you, things will be fine if you propose."

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, trying to soak in Doyoung's words. Doyoung reaches his hand out across the table, and Donghyuck takes it.

"Thank you, hyung," he says sincerely.

Doyoung smiles at him. "You can thank me by inviting me to the wedding."

"You'll be my best man," Donghyuck promises.

* * *

A year ago, Mark had basically _almost_ proposed.

It had been a complete accident.

They'd all had a couple of drinks, a rare, lazy night with just the three of them in their apartment. Jeno and Donghyuck were playing a game together, and Mark was pressed next to Jeno — content to just watch them play. Donghyuck was pressed up against the back of the couch, Mark's hands occasionally running through his hair.

Mark had been quiet for a while, but Donghyuck could tell it wasn't anything bad — just something thoughtful, something Mark is going over again and again in his mind.

And then, quietly, unsuspectingly, Mark had said words that felt like they shifted Donghyuck's world under his feet.

Not in a bad way — just in a way that had him entirely surprised. Not quite sure if he knew which way was up, anymore, but found he didn't mind.

"I can't wait to marry you guys."

Donghyuck had ended up accidentally killing his game character, all of his attention now taken by Mark's quiet admission. Jeno, seemingly not one to falter even in the face of such a heavy topic, took the advantage to properly wipe out Donghyuck entirely.

Donghyuck placed down his controller, admitting defeat easily for the first time in his life. Jeno gave a questioning noise, but didn't ask. Donghyuck doesn't quite remember what happens after that — just that Mark gets up at one point, for the bathroom or to make popcorn or both, leaving Jeno and Donghyuck alone for a moment.

Donghyuck leaned his head back on the couch, looking up at Jeno.

"Did you hear what Mark said?" He asked, because he wasn't sure _why_ Jeno had been so calm about it.

"Hm?" Jeno asked. He looked down, giving Donghyuck a fond smile. "Ah, the marriage thing? Well yeah, I heard it."

"Oh," Donghyuck replied, feeling a little ridiculous at how he'd reacted in comparison.

Jeno's hand had taken to running through Donghyuck's hair, both of them sinking into their own thoughts.

Apparently Jeno picked up where Donghyuck's thoughts were heading, as he spoke. "I guess I'm not surprised, is all. I feel the same way. We talk a lot about our futures, right? And we all know we want to get married at some point."

He'd been right — it hadn't been the first time Donghyuck thought about the fact they're all well on the way to marriage someday.

Maybe it's because it had been the first time they'd ever actually _said,_ properly, they want to get married to each other — maybe that's what has Donghyuck realising they _can._

From that day forward, he had started to plan and prepare in secret.

Roping Doyoung, Renjun, and Jaemin into it, he's able to successfully get both Jeno and Mark's ring sizes with minimal suspicion. He's got a fair amount of money saved, and finances is mostly the biggest reason they're holding back a couple of years from the thought of proposing to each other.

But Donghyuck is impatient, and a bonus in his salary means he's able to do it. Besides, he wants to be the one to surprise his boyfriends — he's got the best chance of it by doing it first, earlier than they're hoping for.

He'd been able to hold out for a few months, but eventually he had caved and gotten the rings. And that had only increased his desire to be engaged, rather than sate it for the time being.

The moment he'd had the boxes in his hand, everything finally felt like a reality. Like a _possibility._ Before that it was just planning, all theoretical, and hadn't felt quite real.

Now, with the rings in his possession, with the realisation he can now propose whenever he feels like, it feels both exciting and terrifying.

It's a big step. It's their biggest one yet together.

Doyoung's not the only one subject to Donghyuck's worries. Renjun and Jaemin come by a week later after Donghyuck's conversation with Doyoung, when both Mark and Jeno are out. Though Donghyuck has mostly stopped stressing about the fact he might get rejected, he's definitely still stressing about his entire plan to propose.

Renjun slaps down a piece of paper and pen in front of him, and tells him to write all the things he associates with Jeno and Mark. Places. Emotions. Memories.

Though confused, he does it. Writes and writes until eventually he fills the page, and though he goes to flip it over to continue, Renjun stops him.

"Alright, alright, I think we have enough. Nana, come here," he says, and Jaemin wanders back over from where he's been looking over the photos displayed on a wireboard.

Not letting Donghyuck into their plan, they start to circle certain parts of the paper, talking quietly between themselves. It continues for a few minutes, until they both finally settle back in their chairs, small and satisfied grins on their faces.

"So, we have an idea."

* * *

"Jaemin and Renjun said they'll meet us at the beach later," Donghyuck declares, looking at the latest message on his phone.

It's all part of the plan. Jaemin has even texted him like normal, just in case Mark or Jeno are to look over at his screen.

It's been weeks of carefully deleted messages, private group-chats, and making sure they all get the time off work to go on a small holiday together.

Renjun had been the one to bring it up amongst them all; organising a small trip for them all to go together, proposing it like he just wants to celebrate their friendship. A few days away from Seoul, spending time together at some rented accomodation on the beachside.

Mark and Jeno agree easily, especially as Donghyuck has made sure the trip doesn't interfere with any work or other events.

They spend the first couple of days together doing activities as a whole group, but eventually Jaemin and Renjun start to go and do their own things, leaving Donghyuck, Mark, and Jeno alone. At the end of the night on the second day, Jaemin suggests going to the beach to watch the sunset for the following night.

All part of the plan, of course. It's now the third day, and Donghyuck is mere hours away from proposing to his boyfriends.

"They're acting strange," Mark says, and Donghyuck feels his stomach swirl with nerves.

"Mhm," Jeno agrees, head lifting from where he's been resting it on Donghyuck's chest. "Jaemin seems excited about something."

Donghyuck's mouth feels dry. The plan has made him feel confident and reassured, certain it'll work out thanks to Jaemin and Renjun's help, but his nerves are starting to come now that everything is so close.

"Well, I guess being on a trip is a good reason to be excited," Mark thankfully answers, much to Donghyuck's relief.

He's chosen purposely not to plan much before going to the beach with them. Jaemin and Renjun had offered suggestions, showing him good restaurants and cafes in the area if he wants to make it more like an official 'date' before he proposed to them, but Donghyuck had refuted.

This feels better — this feels _right._ The three of them together, just relaxing and enjoying each other's company in private. Donghyuck is with his favourite people in the world, with the two men he's ready to spend the rest of his life with, and the quiet and peacefulness of it all feels comforting.

Donghyuck is almost lulled into a nap, with the way Jeno is resting against him and the way Mark is lying next to them, watching videos on his phone. He occasionally angles the screen towards them, sharing funny or cute things he's found.

It's incredibly domestic and _easy,_ both of them so familiar to Donghyuck. The moment is like a glimpse into what he hopes is the future — and he's excited for that. He's excited to do all of this, but as fiancés. As husbands.

Eventually, Mark nudges both of them up.

"We don't have long until sunset, and Jaemin will kill us if he doesn't get the photos he's been begging for," Mark reminds them. Donghyuck's heart hammers a little harder in his chest, and he makes sure both of them are out of sight before he reaches into the pocket of his shorts, reassuring himself that he has the box with him.

It's two rings in one box — it'll just be easier to open it that way, he's finally managed to conclude after weeks of thinking about it. He'll open the one box for them, showing them both rings at the same time, and this will _work._

Donghyuck stands between Jeno and Mark, holding each of their hands. It's a short walk down to the beach, and Jaemin and Renjun are already waiting for them.

"Come on, come on!" Jaemin hurries them, fussing about the lighting. He grabs Jeno, pulling him along, taking a couple of solo shots for him.

Donghyuck takes a deep, steadying breath. Jeno looks gorgeous like this — the sun behind him, making him glow like he's ethereal. Mark is clearly thinking the same, squeezing Donghyuck's hand for a moment, both of them watching silently.

Jaemin then grabs Mark, pulling him in for his own solo shots. Donghyuck's heart is racing, and he feels like he's sweating despite the cooler breeze.

Renjun catches his eyes, giving him a small smile and encouraging nod.

Jaemin gets both Jeno and Mark to stand, facing out towards the ocean.

Instead of following Jaemin's instructions, they both look back at Donghyuck, Jeno already reaching his hand out.

"Donghyuckie, come here," Mark says. Donghyuck almost moves towards them on instinct, but Jaemin is quick to step in.

"No no, I'll have him in just a moment! You two, behave, let me do what I need to do. Turn back around Jeno, face the sun. Wrap your arms around each other- yes, there you go. Okay, great, just stay like that."

Donghyuck, as quietly as he can, walks forward. Jaemin walks backwards, giving him a bit more space. The camera's shutter continues to click.

The two men he loves most in the world are standing before him, looking out at the sunset. The sight of it takes Donghyuck's breath away.

His hand closes around the box in his pocket, and he pulls it out as he slowly kneels down in the sand. He manages to open it, just in time, as Jeno looks back.

He's looking too high for just a moment — looking for the space Donghyuck had just been standing at, right next to Renjun. Donghyuck sees the way his eyebrows furrow for a moment, eyes quickly scanning over the beach.

And then Jeno's eyes fall, finally looking at Donghyuck, kneeling down behind him.

"Oh," he says quietly in surprise, eyes wide and mouth open. He turns around properly, which gets Mark's attention, and now they're both looking at him with a mixture of surprise and _love_. 

"I know we said we'd wait," Donghyuck hurries to say, the words spilling forth before he can even remember he's already got other words planned for this moment. "But I didn't want to anymore, because I just want to be with both of you forever, and be that much closer to calling you my husbands sooner."

Distantly, Donghyuck notices that Jaemin's camera is still clicking. Jeno and Mark don't take any notice — their eyes are staring intently at Donghyuck, both of them stunned by the sight before them.

"Lee Jeno. Lee Mark. Will you both marry me?"

"Oh my god," Mark replies.

Jeno doesn't say anything — just drops, tumbling into Donghyuck and hugging him. Mark quickly does the same, all of them pressed close together. Donghyuck has an awkward arm outstretched, trying to keep the box out the way of being crushed.

He's pretty sure someone is crying.

It may or may not be him, he realises, as they both press kisses to his cheeks and lips as best as they can.

"Um. So is that a yes?"

* * *

Later, when they're at dinner with newly adorned rings on their fingers, Jeno speaks.

"So _this_ is why Jaemin wouldn't let me buy rings. Because you were already buying them."

Mark makes a noise of realisation. " _Ohh._ Same with Renjun! I thought it was strange he was so adamant I should wait."

"Hang on," Donghyuck says, glancing over the rings on all their fingers. "You both also planned on proposing as well?"

"Seems you beat us both to it," Jeno laughs, hand reaching out across the table to hold Donghyuck's. "Well, I was certainly surprised."

"You must have been planning and keeping this a secret for a while, right? Renjun has been talking me out of buying rings for _months,"_ Mark questions, and Donghyuck groans.

"God, you have _no_ idea."

**Author's Note:**

> this was ridiculously soft and fluffy but listen. listen to me. marknohyuck are incredibly soft and adorable with each other and always hugging and picking each other up and hhhh-
> 
> anyway,, comments and kudos always appreciated !! <3 thanks so much for reading !! <3
> 
> [twt!](https://twitter.com/shiningstarhwa)


End file.
